Red Lipstick and Six Feet Under
by chemical-imbalance
Summary: When two female hit men become tangled in a web of romance and fate with two Irish men, it can only mean one thing. When you enter the family, you can't leave.
1. Prelude

Red Lipstick and Six Feet Under

Whey you get involved with the mafia you generally only have two choices and those two choices don't leave room for disloyalty or failure. Getting into the "family" as it was means only one thing, you are committed and any attempt to leave means death. There is no other chance of escape, especially with the Brunelli family. Godfather Brunelli was a strict old man who felt that everyone under him was worth less than a bag of dirt. His only weakness was his only daughter Darla; everyone called her Decadent Darla for one very good reason. Darla had a knack for catching the attention of men. No lie is hidden there, with her blonde locks flowing down to her lower back and her bright hazel eyes showing waves of emotion yet holding something back, she was a trophy to men and a center of jealousy among women. Darla was tall and thin with china doll skin. Always perfect and never failing, her smile could out shine the sun. Perfect in every sense except one, she could kill a man faster than he would be able to take in her full beauty. Now Darla was also blessed with knowledge, she was smart, witty and charming and always thinks things through before a bullet was fired from her gun. Darla was a hit man for her father and of course always caught her prey. No one could compare to her, except one, Nina Delucci.

Nina was a different sort of girl, very quiet and yet deadly all the same. She was as pretty as Darla but could never hold up to the attention that Darla received. Darla played the piano while Nina the violin, both accomplished in their pursuits. The trouble with Nina was that she hid her true self behind a mask of poise and anger. Her brown curls would shine in the sun and her blue eyes would always hold passion but never a truth. Her skin the shade of caramel and her voice soft yet demands a certain respect. Nina held wit, sarcasm and charms as high as her head when she walks. Knowledge doesn't escape her yet she keeps to her self. Her tall thin body always shows strength and a certain something; no one knows of course what that something is. She didn't escape men's attention yet their attention was lost as Darla strode past. Nina, a shy girl, was never bothered by this and never would be. She like Darla was quick with a gun and even quicker with a blade, always having one on her person in case of a problem. 

These two girls were the best of the best and always held such a high reputation. Partners in crime and yet they would never work with any other. Such beauty could never escape a man even when they were holding a gun in his face, until that fateful day in June. 

Now you may be thinking that this is just another morbid story about death and fate but you would be mistaken. The main basis of this story is romance and how it can change even the most hardened of criminals. Now these girls were solid in what they believed until Jack and Johnny came into their lives. Brothers of the same Irish family and were uncontrolled in their tempers and mouths. Johnny was a strong man and always joking. You could never tell if he was serious or just yanking your chain. He had brown curls and dark brown eyes that could melt any girl by looking at her. He knew that he held that amount of power on women yet he didn't care. He was sweet enough but felt that women were too easy to control and therefore were only there to amuse him. He was tall and muscular and looked like a bear when a smaller man stood next to him. He had a charm about him and was easily drawn to women. Jack on the other hand was smaller by only a few inches, less muscular but faster than Johnny could ever hope to be. He had straighter brown hair and big blue eyes that caught women's attention but he was bored with them. He never wanted to waste his time on some street whore who was only looking for a good bang. He had a smile that could charm a woman if that is, she ever saw it. He kept to himself but was a prankster none the less. He liked to toy with the women that found him attractive. Sweet nothings were his weapon of choice. Now Jack and Johnny drank, partied and fell into Brunelli's path, and that is where their troubles started. The Godfather invited these two young gents and their respected parents to a ball celebrating Darla's 23rd birthday and there is where these two men were introduced to their fates.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This ball is ridiculous!" Darla exclaimed, "I can't believe father put this all together for me!" she finished looking at her new blue dress, complete with corset. The blue dress was Darla's favorite ever since she saw it in the window of a famous designer's store. She let the blue silk material run through her fingers and hit the floor. It was elegant, hugged her curves and fell to the floor in a small trail at her feet. 

"Nina would you help me?" she asked looking at her best friend in the hopes of salvation. Nina stood, her brown curls falling to their rightful place behind her back. Her chair was abandoned and held her burgundy dress hanging off the side. She walked gracefully over to Darla and zipped the dress together, flattening out the creases. She then backed away and stood next to the mirror at which Darla was standing at.

"Nina, you really should get ready." She said nonchalant. She always had to push Nina to get ready. The party would start in 20 minutes and Nina had yet to finish getting ready. Nina walked to her dress and slipped it on, the dress was a dark burgundy with black ribbon tying it together in the back. Darla tied it so it stayed in place. The dress was perfect, silky and light, just the way it should be. The girls finished and stood together at the mirror. After a few moments they glanced at each other and smiled before putting their earrings and shoes on. Darla was first out the door and Nina stood at the bedroom window looking down at the arriving guests. 'They all look so prime and proper; they have no idea what I do.' She sighed lightly and was about to turn away when a black car rolled up and a peculiar man in a black tux got out. He stood for a moment and helped an older woman out of the car and then sighed. Looking up he saw her standing in the window, they locked eyes and she felt such a strong connection was forced to look away. Nina had never done anything like that before, looking away when a man stared, yet somehow his blue eyes bore into her. Unsettled, she went out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked to the grand staircase and stood at the top where she could see the entering quests. Just then one of the security guards and fellow hit man motioned to her. His name was Ricky and he loved Darla, of course he couldn't have her yet somehow he tried to find a way into her heart. Nina walked to him and he bowed while saying, "You look beautiful Nina. That dress suits you, but did you see Decadent Darla! She has quite the name doesn't she? " He sighed with a puppy love grin plaguing his face. Nina turned and walked away disgusted with him, she seemed always to be. She hadn't trusted men in years; they seemed to be everywhere and would always be talking about Darla. She never minded it, yet somehow tonight it hit her. She walked gracefully towards the ballroom where the party was to be held, when the man from outside stepped in front of her. She scowled at him and said, "Do you mind? It's not a proper thing to jump in front of a woman when she is walking." He smiled and said in a very Irish accent, "I am sorry milady but I just wanted to catch you before I lost you again. It seems you can disappear without a trace but I find that difficult to believe."

"Well I know my way around this place better than you do I imagine but I do not see why you would be looking for me. I am not Darla; she is in the other room with the blue dress, very hard not to see."

"Are you not the woman in the window that I saw?" he asked intrigued but with a hint of sarcasm. He knew it was her but yet he found himself asking.

"Yes" was her simple answer as she turned and walked out of the room. Jack smiled and went back to his parents knowing that he would catch her sometime. 


	3. Chapter 2

The guests had arrived and the party was in motion. Dancing and music are always necessary and of course Darla already had her pick of the gentlemen. She was gracious and danced with all of them until Johnny approached her. She was taken aback at his appearance, he was rugged but with an alluring presence. She was mesmerized and when he asked for a dance, she couldn't speak. Nina shoved her forward in answer and Johnny quickly took her hand and led her around the dance floor, not saying a word but body language was screaming. Darla found herself in a daze of his charms and when the music was over she was left out of breath and soon her curiosity took over. He led her to a table to sit. She sat down hesitantly knowing the power he had. He looked straight at her and asked in his thick Irish accent, "Milady, are you alright?"

"Fine" was her reply. He smirked and then said, "You are Decadent Darla, I presume?"

"Your presumption is correct sir and who are you?"

"My name is Johnny Quinn and I come from the hills north of here."

"Oh, why are you here?"

"Your father knows my father and I like my father am a business man and I know people."

"Hopefully your business isn't with my father, no good will come from it."

"You shouldn't worry of your father's business; such matters are not for a lady to know."

"It's funny because I do, don't insult my intelligence sir or you won't be able to enjoy this party much longer."

"I meant no harm Miss Brunelli by my actions and words. Forgive me."

"Maybe" she replied harshly and rose from her chair and disappeared into the mass of dancing guests. Johnny then stood and went off to find his brother. He found Jack standing by their father and when he entered their conversation, he found it to be rather boring. So he left to find something else that might suit his interests. He entered the great entrance hall and saw a beautiful young woman standing on the staircase fidgeting with her necklace. He stepped onto the first step and cleared his throat; she straightened with a jolt of shock as he came closer. Her burgundy dress swayed with her movements. He came to stand still two steps away from her. She was pretty enough but she wasn't his taste, he preferred blondes and she was a brunette but she would do for enjoyment. 

"Good evening milady." He bowed.

She stared at him with no emotion written in her face but her blue eyes were clear and held fire. 

"Good evening sir. Enjoying the party?" She asked quickly.

"Very much so and who might you be?"

She looked at him for a moment before answering, "Nina Delluci."

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." He smiled his most charming smile.

She smirked and it was at that time that he then realized that she didn't take the bait and he was stuck with a woman who didn't find him amusing.

"You are?" she asked with a demanding tone evident in her soft voice.

"Johnny Quinn." 

"Well then Mr. Quinn, you wouldn't mind it if I left you here." She then slid past him and strode down the staircase and out the main door into the garden. Johnny then looked down with a sigh and saw his Brother Jack looking up at him. Suddenly, Jack bowed to him and followed Nina out the door. 

The cold Irish air chilled her skin and made her even madder. 'MEN!' she thought as she walked briskly into the garden. She of course had no idea that she had a follower, which was frowned upon in her career but it didn't matter now. She was mad and what was even worse was that she was disappointed. Nina always had visions of love and for a man to toy with her, well that was just another kick to the stomach. She walked until she met the pond that was in the center of the thick garden. That's when she became alert to a follower; his crunching footsteps could be heard getting closer. Her visitor turned the corner and was met with a blade. A blade that was thick and could do more damage than his first impression had made. Jack stared hard at Nina until she dropped the knife and ran to the pond. He slowly picked it up and made his way towards her. She shook with coldness that seemed to come from deep within and he took his jacket off and draped it over her shaking shoulders. She truly was beautiful even with a face full of worry and fear. She then turned to him took back the blade he offered. They then stood in a silence and Jack not bothered by it thought to himself, 'I'm falling for her yet I know nothing about her, I'm screwed.'


End file.
